Love Through Phasing
by Nefertel
Summary: Bella leaves Phoenix behind to live with Charlie who lives on the reservation, she meets a wolf in the forest and has a instant connection to. Will she find out who the wolf is and where she belongs.BXP Can she sort through her feelings and
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys hope u like this story set after Harry died of a heart attack she never met Edward or James and Victoria. She comes to live with Charlie for same reason though just a little later. Also some of the characters from forks are mixed in with the characters from the res simply because I like those characters.**

**Love through phasing**

_Chapter 1_

Bella sighed as she looked out of the plane window, the pilot called over the comms that they were now descending into Washington airport. 'Oh well' she thought 'no turning back now' as the plane landed she stood up and started to make her way off the plane and to the front doors.

There he was chief of police Charlie Swan standing next to his cruiser wearing his full uniform with a bug smile on his face as he saw he coming. She noticed next to him stood a women she recognised from the Quileute reservation her best friend lived 'Sue I think she's called' she thought to herself as she made her way to them.

"Bella it's so good to see you" he gave her a quick one armed hug. "You remember Sue Clearwater right" he motioned towards Sue who stepped forward and held out her hand to Bella "pleasure as always to meet you Bella".

Bella smiled and noticed the way her dad had looked at Sue when he introduced her and how close Sue was standing next to her dad "it's nice to see you again" she said warmly taking the older woman's hand.

The ride home was very informative to Bella apparently Charlie no longer lived in Forks he had sold his home and moved in with his fiancé Sue on the reservation. They had grown close after Sue's husband Harry had a heart attack 5 years ago, they started dating 3 years after that and last year he asked her to marry him and she accepted.

Bella was happy for her dad and excited to live so close to Jake they had been best friends since they were children and every summer that Bella came down Jake would always be around. Five summers ago Bella finally gave in to Jake's advance and decided to give them a shot but on their first date Jake had kissed her, they both agreed it was like kissing a sibling.

They remain best friends and some time after that he had found a girl of his own that lived on the reservation, she was happy for him and got to know his girl friend Angela who wasn't exactly a Quileute Indian but her father had married one so she lived there and they had became really good friends.

The car stopped outside a little cottage house surrounded by the forest she loved. She got out "wow" was all she could say Sue smiled "thanks Bella, come let me show you your room". Bella followed her through the house it was really cosy not highly decorated, pictures everywhere and a lot of Indian style rugs and furniture were placed in each room.

Bella smiled as she got to her room the Indian theme continued and she loved it the bed was a double and it looked like it had been made by hand so did the table and they chest of draws and wardrobe. There were also some wolf pictures on the wall that she instantly fell in love with.

She turned to Sue "this is my room" she asked in disbelief Sue chuckled "yes Bella if you don't like it we can change it". Bella shook her head "no, no I love it thank you so much" and to Sue's surprise she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her, Sue soon responded wrapping her arms around her "no problem Bella".

Sue left Bella to unpack smiling, eventually Bella made her way downstairs but found the house empty, she noticed the back door was opened she walked out and there they were.

Sue noticed her come out "Bella come here there is some people I want you to me" Bella walked up to her "this is Leah my daughter and this is Seth my son I guess soon they will be your step brother and sister is that ok"

Bella smiled "hello Leah, Seth its great to meet you, though I think I have already met you Leah a summer or two ago" Leah nodded and smiled as did Seth "and of course its ok Sue I always wanted brothers and sisters" "I wanted a brother" moaned Seth causing all the girls to laugh "oh I think you will learn to like me" said Bella as she started tickling him.

Seth managed to get out of her grasp and Bella gave chase, he ran into the woods which Bella followed. Soon though she lost him and decided to rest a moment in a clearing she found. She lay down in the middle of the clearing and closed her eyes, enjoying the smells and sounds of the forest.

A sudden twig snapping near her caused her to jump up startled, she looked about but couldn't find anything so she shrugged and lay back down. Then another twig snapping caught her attention, she sat up and scanned the surrounding forest quickly "Seth if that's you come out this isn't funny" she called but no answer came.

Then just in front of her on the outskirts of the clearing she noticed a pair of eyes, she gasped as it started to walk towards her. It was a wolf a giant grey wolf it was bigger than a car, it started coming closer and Bella instinctively started backing away.

She never took her eyes of it she could believe how big it was as it came closer she was able to look fully into its eyes and she paused not moving as it continued to move closer and closer to eventually it was right on top of her looking down.

Bella had been forced onto her back as it loomed over her its face level with hers. She couldn't remove her eyes from it's she laid there transfixed.

They stayed that way for a moment then Bella gathered up as much courage as she could and lifted her hand up to its face. The moment they touched a spark went through her all the way down to her toes "Oh my god" she whispered as she gently stroked her had through its fur.

As she continued to look into its eyes image's, feelings and words started popping into her head. She knew that the wolf was a male and that he wasn't the only wolf around and she knew that the wolf cared deeply for her, he would never hurt her and if she let him he would protect her with everything he had.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck she buried her face in his fur smiling. She heard the wolf growl softly in response to her actions; she pulled back a little and looked into his eyes again they stayed their transfixed until Bella started to hear her name being shouted.

It pulled them both out of their trances and with a last long look at Bella the wolf ran off leaving her alone. Soon Seth walked into the clearing and smiled at her as he ran over "what happen".

She laughed "well I was chasing you but your too fast so I decided to lay here for awhile waiting for you" Seth chuckled and helped her up "come on dinner is almost ready" she followed Seth through the forest and to home and just before she went inside she shared one last look towards the forest and smiled when she thought she saw a sliver of grey run off near the edge.

**Well guys what do you all think love it hate it let me know please review^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's thanks for the great reviews hope you all like this chapter sorry it has taken me so long to update hope you like.**

**Love through phasing**

_Chapter 2_

A lot had happened to Bella through out the week since she had first seen the wolf, to her great disappointment she hadn't been able to get into the woods. At night though she would stare out her window in the forest and just at the edge the wolf would wait and watch her.

She tried to go out to him at night but Sue or her dad would be up stopping her. She sighed as she leaned against the window pane there he was as well he seemed to be beckoning her more than usual tonight. He stepped out a little further she gasped and whispered "no get back, they'll see you". He made no move to listen she leaned out a little further and noticed the lights were all dark downstairs.

She quietly tipped toed downstairs and out the back door the wolf was waiting near the back porch when she came out. He lowered himself down to the ground allowing her to climb onto his back. He ran fast forcing her to keep a tight hold on him he finally stopped in the same clearing they had first met in.

She climbed off him and walked to his head keeping her right hand in his fur. She knelt in front of him and smiled looking into his eyes "I still can't believe this is all happening, I remember the Quileute stories that Billy told me as a child but I never imagined they were true".

She stayed with him for most of the night just sat next to each other her talking him listening. She told him of her life in Phoenix and why she moved here plus some memories she had of coming to the reservation.

When dawn started to rise she begrudgingly got up and started to walk home when she stopped and turned to him with a smile on her face "hey give me a lift home" he smiled at that and laid down next to her so she could climb up.

The next day she was sitting in the back garden with her dad when Seth came bouncing up to them "Bella, Bella you'll never guess what's gonna happen at Jakes. They are having a big bonfire party and inviting everyone on the reservation". Bella chuckled "should I still guess" they all laughed at that.

Bella was having a great time she got to hang out with Jake a bit more she loved how he could easily make her feel at ease "oh you can finally meet the rest of the guys, well most of them Paul and Jared aren't here yet but you can meet the others".

She nodded as he pulled her through the dancing crowds towards a group of guys that looked just as hot as Jake did. "Hey guys this is Bella, Bella these are the guys, this is Sam and his fiancée Emily this is Quil and Embry". They all greeted her warmly as she did in return "oh and here's Jared, Jared this is Bella" Jared looked just as hot as they others 'what are they putting in the water here and can I have some' she thought as she shook his hand smiling.

"Bella!" shouted Seth from the middle of the dancing group "come dance!" she smiled at the others "I'll be right back" they laughed after her as she joined the very eager youngster. She dance with Seth most the night she was able to break away from him to get a drink but only for a moment "Bella come on this song is good" she chuckled 'it's a good job I like to dance' she thought to herself.

She turned to go back to him when a strange feeling came over her it reminded her of when she was with the wolf. She scanned the forest around them but she couldn't make anything out. Suddenly her view stopped on an extra man around Jake and his friends. A man she hadn't met earlier in the back of her mind she registered that it must be Paul the one that she hadn't met yet but everything except him left her mind.

He seemed just as enthralled in her they slowly started to walk to each other. When they were in front of each other she looked into his eyes and gasped, there were the eyes of her wolf the very same ones. She couldn't move except to lift her hand to gently tough his face.

When her fingers connected with his skin the same shock went through her only this time there was a slight hint of desire as well now that she saw him in his human form. With the wolf the feelings were friendly and innocent with an urgency to be near thrown in this time it had the urgency but with passion and desire and maybe love with it.

"I know you" she whispered he simply closed his eyes and revelled in the feel of her skin on his. He moved closer to her and placed his hand on her face, she closed her eyes and sighed enjoying the feel of his skin on hers.

He broke the comfortable silence "I'm Paul" she nodded and smiled she could someone calling her name but she ignored it "I figured you were I have met the others you were the last" he chuckled.

Bella and Paul wondered off to the edge of the clearing and sat down next to each other "you are the wolf aren't you, my wolf" she asked in wonder. He smiled proudly at her words and took her hand "I can't explain everything right now but I promise I will, but I think I owe you. The other day you told me all about you now it's my turn" she nodded eager to hear.

They spent the entire night together with Bella listening to his life. Neither noticed Jake and his friends plus Bella's family keeping a very close eye on the two. The guys looked happy enough with them but Bella's father like every father didn't like the fact his daughter was getting cosy with a guy especially one with Paul's reputation.

"Ok Sue, yes I will admit he has calmed his attitude down recently and I don't, she him with a different girl every other week but I still don't think he is good enough for Bella she can do so much better". Sue smiled at her husband "Charlie give him a chance at least to impress or disappoint you before you tear them apart".

Paul chuckled "What?" asked Bella they had just been talking about his family it was so sad his father had died when he was very young and his mother had remarried a guy who loved to use his fists on her, he would step in to stop her being beaten so bad but then he would get hit harder. One day his stepdad decided to bail on them and his mother followed leaving Paul all alone.

"Your dad doesn't think I am good enough for you" Bella looked at her father on the other side of the bonfire "hoe can you know that he is all the way over there". He smiled at her "Wolf hearing I can hear every word" Bella giggled "Oh, well why dose he think your no good for me".

Paul sighed he didn't want to get into this part "because I kind of have a reputation around her with the women, I mean I haven't for a long time but before I had and did anyone that came my way, I was respectful to girls who had partners and husbands and all that but the single girls I went after and used for a few nights and dumped them" Bella was shocked.

"How long have you stopped doing that" she said as calmly as she could she wouldn't admit it to him but the idea of him with someone else hurt her heart. "Ever since I became a wolf so for about a year" she sighed with relief he had gone a long time.

She smiled at him "well we will just have to prove my dad wrong then wont we" he smiled at that. He liked the idea that she was wanted to try with him he looked forward to telling her all about him 'soon' he thought 'soon you will know everything and you will be mine forever'

**Hey tell me what you think was it worth the wait please, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's thanks for the great reviews hope you all like this chapter please update as soon as possible.**

**Love through phasing**

_Chapter 3_

Bella sighed as she got up out of bed and got dressed, for a moment she forgot about the night before and Paul but when she noticed a strange necklace on her bedside table she smiled.

"_Bella, I made this for you, I was gonna give it to you the next time I saw you in my wolf form but then I remembered about the party and thought I would bring it just in case"._

_Paul handed her a small rope necklace with a carved wolf on it, she smiled and took it from him and with his help placed it around her neck, "thank you I love it"._

She picked it up and put it on again fingering the small wolf shape knock, knock "come in" she called. "Bells are you up, someone is here for you_" "_ok dad I will be right there".

She finished getting dressed and walked downstairs for a spilt second she hoped it was Paul waiting for her. As she walked into the living room she was slightly disappointed because Emily was stood their.

"Hey Bella I thought I would ask if you wanted to come shopping with me, Kim Angela and Leah" Bella smiled "yeah that sounds good I need some new clothes anyway". She spent the entire day shopping with the girls at the moment they were sat at a restaurant.

"So Bella what made you move to the rez" asked Leah curiously Bella smiled "well my mom remarried this guy called Phil, he's ok he plays baseball and he has to travel a lot but mum stayed home with me but I knew she wanted to be with him. So I decided to move here with my dad so she could go with him and also there was this guy in phoenix called Eric who I had a major crush on and he knew it and used me"

She looked at the sad and shocked expressions on the three girls "I don't mean he slept with me he would just used me for excuses his parents thought I was a nice girl the kind he should date and he would pretend he was and make me pretend as well just so he could see his real girlfriend who was a total slut. I don't know why I went along with it for so long but I did then I decided I needed a break away".

They all smiled "well we are all very glad you came, I can see Paul is too" said Leah smirking causing Bella to blush. All the girls laughed at her red cheeks "oh yeah we can all see how he looks at you, I've never seen him like that with anyone" said Emily.

Bella finally made it home really late everyone was just going to sleep she thanked the girls and promised to meet up with them tomorrow. She dumped her things in her room and collected her things for a nice hot shower.

When she returned she slipped into her pyjama's and was about to climb into bed when through her open window, she heard a low growl. She quickly rushed to the window and smiled when she saw her wolf waiting at the edge of the forest.

She rushed outside grabbing a cardigan on the way "Paul" she whispered "Paul where are you". She heard a growl from just inside the forest she smiled and stepped in. There he was he knelt down and helped her to climb on top of him.

He raced to their clearing and set her down he quickly raced back into the forest only to emerge again wearing cut off jeans. Bella hadn't noticed though she was too amazed at the clearing.

Paul had decorated it with beautiful lights everywhere in the middle was a blanket and a picnic. "Oh my... Paul did you do all this?" he smiled as he stood sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck "well err... yeah I did, do you ... Do you like it?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest "yes I love it" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's eat" he led her to the picnic blanket and sat down. As they dung into their food he watched her "so did you have a good time with the girls" he asked she nodded "oh yes I did it was great getting to know them all".

After they had eaten he guided her home with a kiss on her cheek he bid her goodnight.

The next day at Emily's Bella fell into a comfortable silence just listening to her new friends she really wanted to see Paul but she had promised the girls yesterday then she had an idea the turned her cheeks red.

Leah noticed "hey Bella are you ok" Bella nodded "yeah, erm I was wondering if you guys could help me with something" they all nodded and listen in carefully as Bella said what she wanted to do.

Paul had just finished his patrol and was waiting outside Bella's house just inside the forest line.

He was listening intently for Bella he could hear her father and Sue suddenly the phone rang and Sue answered "oh his Bella, we were wondering when you was coming home... no of course that's alright my dear ... yes I will ... Ok then I will see you tomorrow have fun and goodnight".

He couldn't hear Bella's side of the conversation but then Charlie asked Sue who was on the phone "oh it was just Bella, her and the girls are having so much fun she is going to sleep at Emily's so they can keep having fun".

Paul smirked as he ran home to get dressed he was gonna go to Sam's to see her, he quickly phased human and went into his bathroom for a clean pair of cut off's.

As he came out of the bathroom he was just heading for the front door when he heard a voice "hello Paul" he spun around and their she was "Bella what are you doing here I thought you was staying at Emily's" she smiled "I knew you would be listening".

He took in her appearance she was wearing a strapless blue dress that ended at the knee he hair was down and very curly, she had very little makeup in he thought she looked beautiful when ever he saw her but now she look completely stunning.

"I was just gonna come and see you" he said as he walked over to her, she smiled "well I wanted to surprise you" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

He quickly responded until she pulled away to breath "I love you so much Paul, I know we have only known each other for a week or so but I feel deep in my heart that I want to be with you forever and I know you feel the same for me, you do don't you Paul?"

He smiled and cupped her face "with every thing I am" she smiled and kissed him again. She whispered in his ear "I want you Paul, I want you to be my first and my only" he looked into her eyes and saw nothing but trust.

He gently picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom, he was gonna show her exactly how he felt for her.

**Well I hope this was worth the wait let me know ok review ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guy's thanks for the great reviews sorry my updates have been so long hope this chapter is worth the wait**

**Love through phasing**

_Chapter 4_

Bella sighed as she woke up the sun hitting her face; she smiled as she stretched, the previous night entering her head.

She turned to see a god of a man lying fast asleep beside her his arm was lazily wrapped around her stomach.

He looked really peaceful as he slept oblivious to her gaze; soon her stomach began to rumble so as quietly as she could she crept out of his bed and into the kitchen.

Soon Paul stirred and blindly felt around for Bella when he noticed she was gone he instantly awoke "Bella?" he called "in the kitchen" she answered back.

He relaxed his heart slowing down now knowing she was safe. He quickly got dressed and joined her in the kitchen.

He leaned against the counter and watched her flit about the kitchen as if it was made for her. He smirked as he noticed she was wearing one of his long shirts, it look good on her.

"I hope you are hungry" she said breaking him out of his trance "yeah of course" he smirked.

She laughed at him as she set his breakfast on the table in front of him and hers on the other side.

Later that day they were snuggled up on the couch watching a film when Bella's phone rang "hello" she answered.

"Bella it's Sue some one has just called for you he said he came all the way from phoenix to see you he is waiting on out porch can you get here" Bella said ok and hung up.

"I have to go home but I will come back later ok" he nodded and kissed her gently before allowing her up.

She quickly made it home but stopped in her tracks and she noticed who was on her porch waiting for her.

"Bella" he called excitingly he quickly rushed over to her. He shook her head and turned towards the woods and walked away.

"Bella come on, wait please" he called "No!" was all she said to him.

He followed her into the woods trying to catch up eventually she came to hers and Paul's clearing he was right behind her.

"What do you want Ben?" he sighed "come on Bella don't be like that I missed you I haven't been able to stop thinking about you".

She snarled "oh really you did, well that's good my life can continue now that I know you have been thinking about me" he frowned.

"Bella I know what I did was wrong and it hurt you a lot and if I could take it back I would, but I cant please forgive me, we were great together" he edged closer to her as he spoke.

Bella started backing away "look Ben what's done is done there's no point in going over it again, me and you are so not possible, you say we were great together, if we were that great you wouldn't have slept with her behind my back for months".

Ben sighed, "Bella I am sorry I wanted to with you but you were always so closed off from me when it came to that" Bella grew angry "oh so it's my fault"

"No Bella that's not what I meant please I love you" Bella laughed out loud "wow there was a time when all I wanted to hear from you was those three words but now I have someone in my life that makes me feel so much more than you ever did"

He became confused "you're with someone" Bella nodded and smiled as she finger her necklace "yes Ben I am and I love him and he loves me, I have given him a part of myself that you can never have"

Ben became furious "you've slept with him" she nodded again smiling at the memory.

Before she could come out of her trance and stop him he rushed forward towards and grabbed her head in his hands and forced his lips onto hers.

She tried to push him off but he was stronger then her suddenly they both froze as a loud growl came from the edge of the clearing.

Ben turned to see a big grey wolf step out of the shadows of the trees and into the clearing "Paul" gasped Bella.

**Oh no lol hoped you liked it sorry if it's short but in my defence I am writing this very late at night**

**Hope you all like it please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy's thanks for the great reviews sorry my updates have been so long internet has been playing up for me but I hope you like it**

**Love through phasing**

_Chapter 5_

Paul stepped into the clearing and looked back and forth between the two humans. The man looked like he was gonna shit himself.

Whilst Bella looked relieved to see him, he edged forward slowly he smirked in his head as the guy started backing away whilst Bella remained where she was.

Ben was shaking all he could think about was getting away. Bella smiled at Ben's reaction but failed to notice his departure as she was too focused on Paul.

Eventually Paul jumped back into the forest only to remerge several minutes later as a human in his cut offs.

Bella ran to him and enveloped him in a crushing hug she backed away a little when she noticed he stood still against her.

"Paul, are you ok?" she asked quietly he wasn't looking at her he was staring off into the direction Ben had run off to.

"Paul!" she said louder shaking his shoulders trying to get him to look at her. He finally looked at her she feared since he wasn't responding to her that he had seen the kiss and now hated her.

When their eyes made contact she saw anger in them yes, but the anger she felt was not aimed at her but Ben.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek and felt him relax into her touch "oh Paul, I love you so much please don't be angry with me".

He took her face in his hands and kissed her "Bella, my Bella I could never be angry at you I saw and heard everything, it's just the thought of someone touching you I just get so..."

She silenced him with a kiss "I know Paul, I know but you never have to worry about that ok he's properly about half way back to phoenix by now".

They both chuckled at that "come on I will walk you home" he said.

After some time they emerged from the forest to see a frantic Ben pacing up and down mumbling to himself.

He finally noticed Bella and Paul walked out of the woods "OH MY GOD BELLA!" he yelled as he raced towards her only stopping when he noticed Paul next to her holding her hand.

"I thought you were right behind me, I have been so worried how come you didn't follow me" he gripped Bella by the arms and pulled her into a hug failing to notice the growl from Paul or the fact that Bella never responded to the hug.

She managed to pull him off and stepped back closer to Paul "first of all if you had been that worried you would of made sure I had come with you and secondly I didn't need to follow you I was completely safe".

He looked taken back "safe? Are you serious? It was a wolf and fucking big as a house wolf"

Bella and Paul chuckled "yeah Ben it was lucky for me Paul came and scared the wolf off" Ben looked at Paul who was giving him the biggest smirk he could.

"Who's Paul?" Bella looked up at him and smiled "my soul mate" Paul smiled lovingly into her eyes and gave her a short but sweet kiss.

Ben became very angry "this is who you are with guess you shouldn't have kissed me then" without looking away from Bella Paul said "she didn't".

It was now Ben's turn to smirk "oh she did in the clearing before the wolf came, she called me last night asking me to come and took me there and kissed me"

Bella was beyond furious whilst Paul just laughed "you know what I like you, you make up funny stories. Now I know for a fact she didn't call you last night because she was with me and we didn't really sleep last night if you get my meaning" he said waggling his eyebrows Bella just smirked.

"Oh and also I saw exactly what happened in the clearing I was just about to come knock you out when the wolf came and you ran off like a scared little rabbit leaving Bella with a very dangerous animal"

Bella chuckled to herself and his description of himself "Bella is this true? Did you sleep with him?" Ben asked not even caring he had been caught out in a lie.

Bella smiled up at Paul then turned back to Ben "no Ben we didn't sleep together, we made love" Paul picked her up into a bone crushing hug whispering in her ear how much he loved her.

Ben sulked off vowing revenge on Bella. Bella and Paul barely noticed as they were too wrapped up in each other.

**Tell me what you guys think sorry if its short**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy's thanks for the great reviews sorry my updates have been so long internet has been playing up for me but I hope you like it**

**Love through phasing**

_Chapter 6_

BANG, BANG

Bella got up and groaned whilst putting on one of Paul's shirts who could be banging at his door at this time of the night. The banging continued just as she got to the door Paul called from behind her "who is it babe" Bella called back "I don't know yet".

"Isabella Marie Swan it is your father open this door" Bella and Paul both whispered "Shit". The banging started getting louder and louder finally Bella gave in "we have to deal with this sooner or later" she opened the door.

Charlie stormed in and looked ready to burst as he saw his daughter in nothing but a boys shirt and Paul in nothing but his boxers but looked guilty at him. Bella went to close the door he had left opened and spotted Ben standing near Charlie's car with a smirk on his face.

"Dad look we can explain" Charlie raised his had silencing Bella "Bella I will admit that the idea of you sleeping with someone is not exactly filling me with good feelings but I know about the boys and I know Paul has imprinted on you he came to tell me when he had gotten back from visiting you in Phoenix's "

_(Flashback)_

_Paul had been standing outside the house of Chief of police Charlie Swan for awhile now. When he had gone to Phoenix with the guys he had met Charlie's daughter for the first time and he had to go and imprint on her the Chief of police's daughter._

_So here he was trying to gather up the courage to go knock on the door finally steeling his resolve he walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Charlie answered with a smile "Paul hello what can I do for you?" _

_Paul took a deep breath and said "I have to come have a word with you if that's ok" Charlie smiled "of course it is come on in"_

_Paul entered the house and following Charlie's instructions he sat on the sofa "would you like anything to eat or drink" asked Charlie politely but Paul shook his head so Charlie sat down opposite him in his chair._

"_Erm Charlie ... I mean chief Swan as you know me and a few of the guys went down to Phoenix to see your daughter on her birthday" Charlie nodded a little confused._

"_Well you see when I saw her and looked into her eyes I ... Err I imprinted on her" he finally got the courage to look at Charlie's face which to his surprised looked confused._

"_What is imprinting" asked a very confused Charlie "well its when a wolf see's their soul mate for the first time, everything that was tying me to the world suddenly snapped and connected to her she is my other half, the one that will hold my heart forever it pains me to be away from her I could never intentionally hurt her and I will be whatever she wants me to be whether its a friend, brother or lover its up to her" _

_Charlie looked thoughtful for a moment "well there's nothing I can really say is there though I am glad that you have maybe now she will come to live here"_

_(End flashback) _

Bella smiled at the story whilst Paul grimaced "hey in my defence Charlie can be quite scary at times especially when it comes to you"

Both Bella and Charlie chuckled "ok I am gonna go now just thought I would make a little scene for that Ben guy" he walked to the door with Paul following close behind he opened the door and stepped out he notice Ben look egarly towards him.

So Charlie turned and clasped Paul on the shoulder and shook his hand smiling and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek then walked to his cruiser and left a gobsmacked Ben staring after him.

Paul and Bella laughed as they waved to Ben who again stormed off, they soon shut the door and went back upstairs still laughing at the look on Ben's face.

**Hey guys sorry if it's short again I will try a do a longer one next time please, please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guy's thanks for the great reviews sorry my updates have been so long back at work now and its just finding the time to write **

**Love through phasing**

_Chapter 7_

Bella and Paul were lying down on his bed still chuckling at the expression Ben had as he stormed of. Bella turned to Paul "I can't believe you went to my dad and told him about the trip" he smiled.

"Well what can I say he needed to know why you were spending all your time with me when you finally came down it was two agonising months I had to wait to have you in the same place as me"

Bella sighed and leaned against his chest "you know at first I didn't want to come" Paul shot up "what!" she blushed "don't get angry ok but when I at my party I was confused afterword at the feelings I had for this guy I had only just met"

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Bella slowly made her way out of her room in her black form fitting knee length strapless dress. Her mother and bought her some small black heels to wear that she would hopefully stay upright in. _

_She hadn't wanted a party but her mother had insisted that her 18__th__ should be truly celebrated._

_She scanned the crowd that had congregated in her backyard it most of her friends in school and some from the street she wasn't a popular girl but she had enough friends to make this a good night._

_Bella hated to admit it but she was actually having fun no one asked her to dance so she was doing goo. The party had been going for awhile now and she was enjoying every minute._

_This is probably why she jumped when two think arms wrapped around her waist and whispered in her ear "happy birthday bells"._

_She gasped she knew that voice she spun in his arms "Jake OMG! I can't believe your here" she flung her arms around his neck as best she could he was huge._

_He bent down to help her and lifted her up and swung her around laughing everyone stopped in surprise at the affection she was showing this strange man._

"_How did you get here" she asked when he finally put her down "and why are you so huge" he smirked at her remark "well I knew it was your birthday so I begged Paul to drive me and some of the boys down"._

_She looked past him and at the three other huge russet coloured men standing watching them "oh erm hello my names Bella thank you for coming" she smiled as she greeted them. One stepped forward and offered his hand._

"_It was our pleasure Bella this is Embry" point to the thinner of the three men "this is Jared and I am Quil but you can call me __Quil Ateara" Bella laughed as Jared hit Quil on his head "ignore him Bella and its nice to finally meet you Jake talks about you non stop"._

_She looked at Jake who was glaring at the three boys she looked back at them and noticed something "Jake you said Paul drove you where is he" the others looked a little uncomfortable at that question._

"_Well erm bells he didn't want to come since he doesn't know you so he is sat in the car waiting for us but don't worry he said we can spend as much time as we want" Bella frowned but Jake soon had her distracted with something else so she let it out of her mind for a moment._

_Later that night she had managed to escape for a moment on the front porch, she sat down and took her shoes of rubbing her sore feet Jake had of course made her dance with him and the others to luckily they knew how clumsy she could be so they stayed close._

_She looked up into the night sky and sighed then she noticed a dark figure sitting on the bonnet of one of the cars parked in front of her house._

'_That must be Paul" she thought she slowly stood up and walked over to the car "erm hi" his head shot to hers startled and the instant her brown eyes met with his deep chocolate eyes she forgot why she was even here, near this car or even on this planet._

_Everything seemed pointless and not important all that matter was the man staring intently at her, she knew that this man was the one for her she could see herself with him getting married, having children and growing old together._

_She shook her head clear of these thoughts she didn't even know this guy "you must be Paul, I ... I'm Bella" she awkwardly held out her hand for him._

_He slid of the bonnet and stood in front of her he gently took her hand and they both gasped at the shot that traveled from their join hands to their hearts. "Hello Bella it's a pleasure to meet you"._

_She had never though anyone's voice could make her go week at the knees but here she stood corrected. She was completely lost in his eyes and the feel of his hand in hers she was just wondering what his lips would taste like when a dog barking down the street broke her out of her trance._

_She let go of his hand and instantly missed the feeling "well err I just came to ask if you wanted to join in the party since you did drive them down its only fair". _

_Paul shook himself "err no thank you Bella I will just stay right here thank you though" she nodded and carefully walked away she resisted the urge to run back and kiss him for all he's worth instead she carried on into the house and into the bathroom to calm herself down._

_She looked into the mirror and saw a very flushed girl looking back at her 'what the hell just happened? Why am I like this? I never get like this over a boy come Bella snap out of it' she rambled to herself some more before she entered back into the party trying to pretend nothing had happened._

_(END FLASHBAC__K)_

**Mwhaha lol I am gonna leave it like that and if I get some good reviews I will post Paul's answer**

**Please please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guy's thanks for the great reviews sorry my updates have been so long not been feeling very well I do try and write as much as I can but when you're ill its hard**

**This next chap will have a flashback but in Paul's point of view when he met Bella as a wolf**

**Love through phasing**

_Chapter 8_

Bella looked at Paul anxiously he still hadn't said anything to be honest it was scaring her a little. Jake finally turned to her "you know I was thinking along the same lines as that when I met you until I met you in the forest" she sighed in relief.

_Flashback_

_He felt a pain rip though his chest as he watched her walk away his body was screaming at him to run to her and kiss her passionately ill she was breathless. _

_But he didn't he stayed still 'fuck fuck that didn't happen2 he tried to shake his head out of it but his thoughts would constantly betray him but thinking of Bella._

_When they guys finally left he was reluctant to go he hadn't seen Bella again he regretted not taking her up on the offer to come to the party. _

_They guys could tell something was up but they knew better than to say anything a piss off Paul was annoying to deal with but when his anger was on you and he was driving never a good mix._

_They stayed clear of him for several months until one day he seemed to instantly calm down over night. That was when Bella came back._

_Paul was on petrol when he caught a strange smell he knew that smell but couldn't remember where from he followed it silently until he reached a small clearing._

_There in the middle was the very reason for his foul moods with the guys and numerous cold showers after a hot steamy dream._

_Bella was laid down in the middle he must have made a sound cause she jerked up and looked around he debated with himself on revealing himself but before he could think anymore the wolf in him decided and stepped forward._

_He heard her gasp as he came forward, he walked slowly up to her so as not to scare her away when he noticed she had started backing away he didn't think he could handle her moving away from him twice._

_He was so close to her but instead of stopping just in front of her he didn't he continued on until she was laying on her back facing up at him the exact position his wolf wanted her in and if he was being truthful with himself he did to._

_He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt her hand in his fur he heard her gasp again through the touch he tried to send her thoughts that would show her how he felt she must have understood because she sat up and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into the fur on his neck._

_They stayed that way until he growled in pleasure causing her to move her head up and look at him again. Before anything else could happen they heard Bella's name being called he raced off and hid he saw Seth walk up to her._

_He followed them both to her house so he could be sure she was safe._

_End flashback_

She smiled remembering that day she had been scared for a moment until she had looked into his eyes "I don't know how I never put you and the wolf together until I met u again at the bonfire. When I looked into the eyes of the wolf I felt the same things when I looked into yours except the wanting to tear your clothes off part".

Paul burst out laughing "yeah good job you might have gotten arrested for gross conduct with an animal no matter if it was your soul mate" they both burst out laughing.

Bella turned to him when they had stopped laughing "you know when I met you in your wolf form I completely forgot the reason y I was so worried about coming here, Jake must have as well because when he introduced me to the guys he must have forgotten that I knew the ones that came to my party. I didn't want to interrupt him so I played along the others must have thought it was funny I think he was just so excited to finally have me here that his brain stopped working" Paul laughed again.

He remembered hearing the taunts at Jake when they had faced later that night he had managed to keep his thoughts to himself so Jake didn't know about the imprint hell he realised neither did Bella. He was gonna have to tell her he hoped she would take it well.

**Well there you go sorry if its short please show love and review not many chapters left in this story**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guy's thanks for the great reviews sorry my updates have been so long my internet has been playing up again! Urgh hope this is worth the wait**

**Love through phasing**

_Chapter 9_

Paul sat nervously on the front porch of Jake's house he had to tell him before he told Bella. He needed Jake's blessing he didn't want Bella to have to choose between them.

He knew thanks to the imprint she would choose him but it would cause her great pain to lose her best friend. He was startled out of his thoughts by Jake's car pulling up.

"Hey Paul what's up?" called Jake as he leisurely walked up and took a seat next to him, Paul smiled weakly "erm nothing much Jake I just needed to talk to you about something".

Jake's shoulders slumped "its Bella isn't it" Paul's eyes shot up to Jake's "I've seen the way you've looked at her and when you first met her at the bonfire you talked with her all night" Paul nodded with a smile he remembered that night.

"Look Jake that night wasn't the first time I met her, when I took you down to her party she came out the front for a time and she saw me and came to say hello she invited me into the party but I ..." he veered off not really knowing how to say it.

Jake looked at him expectantly "you what Paul, you didn't want to spend time with her pretending to care in any way" Paul shook his head "no Jake when Bella and I first met and I mean face to face we ...erm... How can I say this"

"say what Paul" he was getting angry now he had an idea of what he was going to say but he was praying he was wrong very wrong.

"Look Jake I might as well just say it I imprinted on her that night" "you WHAT!" he jumped up ready to punch something "YOU CANT HAVE, BELLA BELONGS TO ME ON ME SHE'S MINE" he grabbed Paul by his arms and forced him up slamming his back into the post near the steps.

"DO YOU HEAR ME BELLA IS MINE YOU HATED HER YOU ALWAYS HAVE YOU WOULDNT EVEN COME IN TO SEE HER AT HER PARTY AND THEN WHEN EVER ANYONE MENTION HER AFTERWORDS YOU WOULD GO MAD, YOU CANT HAVE HER YOU DONT DESERVE HER"

Paul allowed him to finish his rant and took slow breaths he felt bad enough he didn't want to make anything worse and saying anything right now.

"Jake please understand I didn't plan this ok, I didn't have any intention towards her ok I knew you liked her but you know just as well as the rest of us that we cant help it when we imprint I came to tell you because I am gonna tell her she already knows about the wolf bit and ..."

Paul didn't get a chance to finish before Jake's fist hit him square across the jaw "you told her! Please tell me you didn't show her, you know how dangerous that can be you could of hurt her"

Paul was through being nice he pushed Jake back in anger "I would never hurt her how dare you think I could do something like that" Jake looked a little sheepish for a minute then said "ok fine not in that way but when she learns of your long line of ex's she will she isn't like other girls she's more fragile she'll be hurt you'll hurt her"

Paul sunk down on the porch "she already knows Jake, when we met at the bonfire we talked about our past I wanted her to know the deal I spent the past few months before she came in pain not being around her I wasn't gonna do it again by lying to her"

Jake sat down defeated next to him "you said she knows about the wolf bit if you didn't show her then how does she know and does Sam know she knows" he asked silently

Paul shook his head "no he doesn't she met me as a wolf in the woods the first day she was here she had been playing with Seth and I hadn't meant to appear but she heard me coming and I didn't know what to say to her"

He smiled at Jake "come on what reason could I give for being in the woods half naked so I stepped out as the wolf and at first she was scared but I showed her I wasn't gonna hurt her and we met again a couple of times before the bonfire and when she met me then she instantly knew who I was, she's very smart" he laughed.

Jake chuckled "look man I came to tell you first because I don't want to make her choose between us because of the imprint I would win in the end but it would kill her to lose her best friend" he stressed the last two words whilst putting his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"You know that's all she has ever thought of you as" Jake nodded "yeah I know I had hoped that when she was finally down here and spent more time with me" Paul nodded understanding.

"Are we cool man" Jake looked at him for a minute then nodded "yeah Paul we are at least I know now she'll never leave again and I also know you'll treat her right" Paul let out the breath he was holding and smiled again.

Later that day Paul was on first beach waiting for Bella he had told Sam straight after Jake, he of course wasn't happy about Bella knowing what Paul was but he knew the pull of an imprint was strong especially when separated for quite a big length of time.

Now he was waiting nervously for Bella he checked down the beach and no one was coming. He sighed and checked his watch she was half an hour late all of a sudden a stab of pain went through his heart 'oh no!' he thought 'Bella!'

He raced to her home where he noticed Charlie laying on the ground he rushed over "Charlie! CHARLIE wake up come on" very slowly Charlie managed to open his eyes and groan "where's Bella" demanded Paul.

"Urgh ... Bella ... taken ... Ben" was all he managed before he passed out again. Sue had just arrived when Paul raced off into the woods he fazed and howled for his pack brothers.

They all fazed in and got the news for Paul including everything that had happened between Paul and Bella "dude why didn't you tell us" asked Quil "now is not the time lets split up and try to sniff her out"

They all raced around trying to find her scent finally Embry caught it "guys I've got it come quick" they all raced off Paul's mind was plagued with images of Bella safe with him.

**Hey guys what did you think please review and let me know**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guy's thanks for the great reviews again sorry for the lateness in updating internet is seriously pissing me off hopefully this chapter will make up for the lateness**

**Thank you to Aemornian for helping with this chap you rule dude!**

**Love through phasing**

_Chapter 10_

Paul's mind was reeling he couldn't focus as another shot of pain went through him. All the wolves raced on following the scent Embry had found earlier. They Eventually reached a cabin just at the end of the border of the reservation.

They all stopped and phased back Paul and Jake crept to the only window that was lit up he looked through and his heart literally stopped as he saw his Bella laying in the middle of the floor blooded and beaten.

"She doesn't seem to be moving" Jake whispered to Paul "ssh! Don't say that" Paul told him angrily. Jake thought to himself 'at least she was alone' Paul scanned then the room but couldn't see Ben so he quickly and quietly opened the window and climbed in, he approached Bella's almost lifeless body slowly wary of anything around them once he reached her he gently stroked her face "Paul" was the only whispered word that Bella could manage to say it was barely audible but he still managed to hear it and he also breathed a sigh of relief that she was still breathing.

Then the air around him suddenly seemed to feel a little colder as a piercing voice broke the silence "well if it isn't the one that stole my girl" Paul turned around and snarled, in front of him stood Ben with an evil glint in his eyes.

"She was never your girl" growled Paul as he was preparing to pounce, Ben smirked "oh but she was and has been mine for the past few hours, she was screaming my name over and over again".

Paul growled even louder reverberating off the walls and ceiling causing Ben to jump slightly and stagger a little bit but before anything could happen between the two a small voice from behind Paul said "no Ben I never was"

Both men turned to Bella only Paul bent down to her and lifted her up. She managed to lift her head and look at Ben "I was never yours Ben ... not even when ... we were together back in Phoenix ... and as for screaming your name ... you haven't gotten that close ... to me for me to do that".

Paul smirked outwardly at Ben and inside a huge weight lifted of his heart knowing she hadn't been touched by another man. Ben's face burned with anger "how dare you, I'm gonna show you both what happens when you screw with me".

Before he could move a crash came from behind him, he turned around and froze in fear. Four very large Quileute men stood before him with dangerous looks on their faces.

Paul took the opportunity to get behind him and quickly grabbed Ben around the throat and waist. Ben tried to struggle but Paul's size and strength was far greater than his soon he felt the blackness wash over him.

As soon as he was unconscious Paul released him and the others lifted him up and started to carry him back to Charlie's. Paul scooped up Bella and slowly carried her home as well.

He laid her down gently on her bed and sat gently on the bed next to her holding her hand. "Bella?" he kept repeating her name willing her to answer back.

Paul's heart broke each day Bella lay unconscious, the doctors had come and said she was simply healing once she was well enough she would wake up but it had already been a week, he longed to see her eyes and hear her voice.

The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes slowly was the sudden brightness she had to repeatedly open and close her eyes before she adjusted. Then she noticed a weight on her stomach, she looked down and smiled, there laid on her belly was Paul's head he was obviously fast asleep.

She slowly lifted her arm and stroked his head "Paul" her voice was raspy but he must have heard her as he head jolted up. "Bella oh thank god you're ok" he gushed out as he peppered her face with kisses.

It took several weeks for her to be able to walk about without help but eventually she was able to walk up the beach to meet her very hot boyfriend.

"Hey babe" he greeted as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and kissed her firmly on the lips, "hey yourself" she breathlessly replied when he finally released her.

They sat watching the waves Paul started nervously jumping his leg up and down to the great annoyance of Bella. She quickly grabbed his leg to stop him "Paul what's the matter" she asked.

He looked at her and gulped "nothing ... Really Bella... I'm fine" she chuckled "I don't think so you only bounce your leg when your nervous about something so please tell me".

He nodded and turned his body to her "willyoumoveinwithme" "I'm sorry Paul I didn't quite get that can you repeat it slowly". Paul gulped and took a deep breath "will you move in with me" Bella looked shocked.

Still letting the words sink in Bella asked "are you sure you are ready for this kind of commitment, I mean we are still young a whole life ahead of us, we don't want to rush into anything…Do we?"

"Look Bella the thing is…that I hate being away from you even for just one night and I have been thinking about this for a long time, I've been waiting for the right time to ask you plus we wouldn't have to share a room if you don't want to, you could have your own room right next to mine" Bella still looked shocked but slowly her face broke out in a smile.

She jumped on him causeing him to fall back on the sand, she had her arms around his neck "I'll take that as a yes then" he chuckled.

**There you go the next chap will be the last chapter please review **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guy's thanks for the great reviews again sorry for the lateness in updating my internet is now back online so I should b able to update my stories earlier**

**Love through phasing**

_Chapter 11_

Bella awoke when the sun hit her face she sighed and stretched her body as she opened her eyes she smiled. "Bella! Get up time for breakfast" she smiled even wider she sat up and looked around true to his word he had made up a room for her right next door to his.

She quickly got dressed and walked into the living room and her smile grew wider as she saw Paul wearing next to nothing as he set the table "good morning beautiful" he said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too" she walked up to him and gave him a small kiss on his lips "I hope you are hungry" she nodded and started to eat.

Later on in the day Bella was sat on the porch of Emily's house watching the boys laughing and playing when she turned to Emily "Em, can I talk to you privately" Emily nodded and noticed Paul and Sam stop their antics and turn to them.

She stood "you guys better leave if I find any of you close enough to listen there will be no meals in this house for you for a month" Bella held back her laughter as she saw all the guys visibly pale and look very scared.

Once they had ran off Emily ushered her into her house and they say on the couch facing each other "so Bella what's up?" Bella seemed even more nervous "are you sure the guys aren't listening this is embarrassing as it is" Emily shook her head "not if they value their meals and believe me they do food is a good thing to bribe them with especially if you are good".

Bella laughed "ok then" she urged her on "well I wanted to erm so something for Paul and I know he's had a lot of girls before and ..." she left the sentence hanging completely Emily smiled getting what she meant.

"Come on" she said as she grabbed Bella's had and her bag and pulled her out to the car, they drove to Port Angles Emily ushered into a shop Bella's face became the colour of beetroot when she realised it was the Victoria secret shop.

They spent several hours shopping getting lingerie and then other outfits and shoes together they came up with a plan that they knew Paul would be helpless to resist. Bella waited nervously for Paul to come home she was dressed in a blue corset and matching panties Emily had pinned half of her hair up and pushed it to the side.

Bella jumped when she heard the front door open and close "Bella!" he called but she didn't answer he called again but again she didn't answer. Paul walked through the house and noticed a note in the kitchen form Bella "with Emily having a girls night be home tomorrow" he smiled 'I'll catch a few Z's and then I'll sneak over there' he thought.

Paul must have been extremely tired not to notice that the light was off in his room he had left it on earlier when he had come home before his patrol. He opened the door and switched it on and his heart stopped beating when he saw Bella sat on his bed smiling at him.

He visibly started to drool as he took in what she was wearing "I err I thought you were at Emily's tonight?" he asked still dumbfounded she crawled up to the edge of the bed giving him a good view of her chest "change of plan" she said simply as she motioned for him to come to her.

Still shocked he slowly walked to her once he felt he hand on his stomach he was jolted out of his stupor enough do claim her lips with his own he pushed her back on the bed and climbed over her never parting their lips.

Soon though she needed to breathe so whilst she regained her breath he kissed his way down her jaw and onto her neck she gasped in pleasure as he nibbled on her collarbone. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his back she place a finger into the waistband of his cut offs which cause him to jump.

He lifted his head up to meet hers "are you sure" he asked worry covering some of the lust in his eyes she smiled and nodded "never been more sure of anything in my life" he smiled and gently and passionately kissed her lips as his hands explore her body.

For the next several hours they both lost themselves to each other nothing mattered to them except the other the world could have ended for all they cared. Once they both were spent they lay exhausted next to each other Bella smiled as she watched Paul drift of to sleep.

'I can't believe this god of a man loves me" she thought as she gently traced his features he smiled and drew her closer causing her to rest her head on his chest she soon fell asleep hoping tomorrow she would be able to explore this man again.

**I know I said this would be the last chapter but I am thinking of doing one more maybe a several years ahead one tell me what you think **


	12. Chapter 12

**This one is for all you guys that wanted one more chapter I really wanted to say a great big thank you to everyone that read my story there was too many to mention one by one but you know who you are.**

**Also just want to apologise for any typing mistakes I do re-read it once I am done but I obviously don't catch them and I do have a beta sort of and he also misses them.**

**Love through phasing**

_Chapter 12_

Bella smiled as she sat and watched Paul and Sam play about with the rest of the guys she looked over at Emily who was sat next to her on the porch, she was laughing at the guys as well.

"I can't believe how much these guys act like children why did we have to fall in love with children" she asked Emily who just laughed in response "yeah but we wouldn't change them for anything would we?" Bella nodded in agreement.

Paul walked up to the two laughing girls "what's funny girls" he asked Emily quirked her eyebrow "like you haven't been listening" Paul chuckled and moved next to Bella he gave her a quick kiss as he knelt down next to her. "Are you ready to go babe" he asked to which she nodded and stood up "where are you guys going?" asked Emily.

"Paul wants to do some shopping he thinks that home doesn't really look like I live there so to my great annoyance he is spending some of the money he has saved up" Emily chuckled and wished them luck.

Bella grumbled as Paul made her go into another store "come on Bella we need a new bed" he leaned closer to her "we kind of wore out the other" he smirked when he saw her blush "Paul! Behave" she said nervously as she pushed him away causing a chuckle to rise from him.

It took a long time for them to find all the things eventually they made it home they spent the rest of the day decorating their home "well that's all we can do until the bed comes tomorrow so what do you wanna do now" said Paul who looked very exhausted.

Bella smirked at him she was in the kitchen making them a snack for her and a mountain for him 'Well we could go see or movie or something' she said as she placed his plate in front of him on the little coffee table "yeah that's an idea maybe we can ..." the phone stopped him before he could get any further.

"Hi Emily"

"No we are just having a snack

"Why what's wrong"

"Oh ok erm yeah sure I guess I can come over"

"No its ok really we hadn't decided on what we were doing"

"Yeah ok I'll be there in about 15 minutes ok"

"Ok bye" she hung up "sorry Paul but Emily needs my help with something" Paul looked concerned "is everything all right" Bella nodded as she sat down "yeah she just needs some girl time" he nodded and dug back into his food.

Later that night Bella walked into her house and sighed she was glad to be back home, she loved Emily but after all the shopping and re decorating she had just wanted to relax. Emily had needed help getting ready for her date with Sam it was their anniversary so she wanted to look extra special.

She draped her coat over the couch and dropped her keys on the coffee table "Paul!" she called out upon hearing no response she called again "Paul! Are you here?" again she was met with silence "he must of gone on patrol" she said to no one in particular.

Deciding to take a shower she walked to hers and Paul's room and stopped with a gasp as she opened the door. There bathed in candle light was Paul sat on the new bed they had ordered earlier candles where littered around the room and rose petals were also littered on the floor and on the bed.

Paul himself was dressed in next to nothing only wearing a pair of trousers and looking very sexy to her "Paul what's going on?" she asked transfixed on his lean body as it flexed and moved as he stood up and walked over to her.

The candle light danced over his naked flesh "the bed came a little bit after you left so I decided to make a surprise for you" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly "and since it's a brand new bed I thought we could christen it" he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She smiled even wider as she wrapped her arms around his neck "I guess we could I mean they did bring it earlier than they said" he nodded and captured her lips with his own they both melted into the kiss.

Without breaking contact Paul lifted Bella up bridal style and carried her to the bed and laid her down, he quickly climbed on top of her she looked flushed he smiled as she looked at him with lust filled eyes.

They spent several hours christening the new bed until they finally collapsed exhausted next to each other and fell fast asleep holding each tightly. In the morning Bella slowly opened her eyes and lifts her head to look at Paul's sleeping form.

Feeling her gaze he slowly started to wake "good morning beautiful" he said as he opened his eyes "I love you too". He kissed her slowly and passionately which lead to a more heated kiss that turned into a very good reason to be late to Emily's and Sam's.

Everyone gave them knowing smirks as the rushed in through the door Bella blushed while Paul just scowled "oh shut up" he said putting his arms around Bella's shoulders and ushering her to the couch.

A few days later Emily and Bella where in Port Angeles having some lunch when all of a sudden Emily groaned Bella looked at her "is something wrong?" Emily shook her head as she turned around and stood in front of Bella.

"No its just, look behind me" Bella did as she was told and saw a blond woman headed in their direction "so you see a blond tramp coming this way" Bella nodded "well that is Paul's ex before you and before him turning into the wolf, he dumped her when he first phased" Bella's eyes grew wide "oh my god he went out with that".

Before Emily could respond she heard her name being called "Emily!" Emily begrudgingly turned and produced a fake smile "hey Michelle I didn't see you there" they embraced in a half hearted hug before Michelle took notice of Bella "oh hi new person I don't remember you" Bella smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Bella" Michelle ignored the hand and turned back to Emily "so what's happening with Paul and everyone else" Emily rolled her eyes and pulled Bella closer to her "this is Bella Swan she and Paul live together and have been seeing each other for awhile now".

Michelle looked Bella up and down and smiled "yeah right Emily that is so funny she is so not his type" Michelle missed the hurt look that crossed Bella's face but Emily didn't she was just about to say something when Michelle screamed.

"Oh my god! Paul is that you I have missed you so much" she ran and practically threw herself at him much to his and Bella's dismay. He managed to get her off him and he moved away from her and walked over to Bella and kissed her "hey babe".

Bella smiled "hey" she kissed him back "what the hell is happening here" asked a very pissed of looking Michelle all three turned and faced her. "Hey Michelle how have you been" asked Paul in a very bored tone "Paul tell me what the hell is going on" Paul rolled his eyes "she's his girlfriend like I told you earlier" said a very irritated Emily.

Michelle looked back on forth between Paul and Bella then started laughing "oh that is so funny I almost fell for that" she managed to finish her laughter and walked up to Paul "so Paul I'm free tonight how about we start things where we left off" she had managed to wrap her arms around his neck and pressed her chest into his.

Bella looked furious at them and a little hurt she pushed past them and ran off ignoring Paul as he shouted her name.

**Dun dun dun hope this wets your appetite lol decided to do more chapters so be patient please and please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all so much for your reviews sorry if I have made you wait so long for this chap had a serious case of writers block **

**Also just want to apologise for any typing mistakes I do re-read it once I am done but I obviously don't catch them and I do have a beta sort of and he also misses them.**

**Love through phasing**

_Chapter 13_

Bella ran all the way out of the mall and down several streets when she finally stopped she had no idea where she was and to her dismay no one had followed her, she had expected Paul to at least of catch her up he was after all faster then she was.

She slowly started walking back the way she came and started fishing around for her phone she called her dad and somehow managed to tell him whereabouts she was. He got to her fairly quickly she slumped down in the seat as he drove home he wanted to ask what was wrong but knew he wouldn't get an answer.

"I'll drop you off at your home ok" he asked she violently shook her head "no just take me to home please" he looked at her quizzically but headed back to his, she immediately went up to her room and locked the door she collapsed on her bed and started to cry herself to sleep.

A little while later she was awoken by a loud banging on her door and raised voices in the hall "Bella please open the door" Paul's voice came loud and clear though the wood she could also hear her father's voice telling him to calm down.

Paul ignored her father and continued to bang "Bella baby please open the door" she buried her head closer into the pillow trying to will him away. Eventually the banging stopped and she couldn't hear anything else but she didn't want to chance opening her door just in case he was there so she walked to her window and gasped.

Their looking up at her window stood in her back yard was Paul he wasn't saying anything he just stood there looking up at her she was pulled out of her shock by a knock on her door "Bella its Leah can I come in".

Bella opened the door then resumed her place by the window he was still there she couldn't take her eyes away from him, Leah came up behind her "he said he is gonna stay there until you talk to him" Bella sighed.

"What happened Bella" Leah asked without turning her head she told Leah what happened "Bella look at me" Leah managed to move Bella so she was now facing her "that slut is nothing compare to you for him ok yes they went out but that was before the phasing and well before you"

Bella shook her head "but Leah he ..." "no buts Bella he loves you, you didn't give him a chance to push her away he did come to you and kiss you when she first saw him right?" Bella nodded "so what does that tell you before he could react to her pushing herself on him you ran did you hear him shouting for you" again Bella nodded.

"Well that means he wasn't glued to the whore wannabe and he actually wanted you" Leah forced Bella to look out the window again at Paul "go to him Bella let him explain before you cause pain for both of you" before Bella could protest Leah pushed her out the door and down the stairs to the back door.

She opened the back door and whispered to Bella "I am here if you need me" Bella nodded and slowly walked out Paul met her near the porch steps "Bella everything Leah said was true ok I love you she was a mistake even before the phasing but I was a different guy then meeting you and being with you has changed me so much"

Bella looked into his deep brown eyes and started to cry as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace to which he returned happily. He gently lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to their house.

Once inside her carried her to their room and laid down on the bed with their arms still tightly wrapped around each other. "Bella babe, look at me please" Bella slowly lifted her head and looked him in the eyes "I am sorry if I hurt you I didn't mean to" Bella smiled a watery smile and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"I know and I am sorry for running off but why didn't you follow me" she asked "I tried I really did but once she has her claws in you its hard to get free and once I was I couldn't find you if I was in wolf form then it wouldn't of been a problem but I couldn't phase" Bella nodded her understanding and snuggled deeper into his arms and fell fast asleep listening to his heartbeat.

The next few days Bella and Paul barely left the house he was adamant that he was gonna show her exactly how he felt for her so she would never doubt him again, she didn't mind it just left her very sore at times.

When they finally entered the world again the pack would give them knowing smirks that made Bella want to slap them right off Paul would try and shield her as much as he could which thankfully was a lot.

They were sat in Emily's living room watching and listening to the boys various jokes and stories not really focusing on anything but each other when Bella quickly shot up and raced to the bathroom "Bella!" called Paul as he followed her he lifted her hair up as she started throwing up.

He soothingly stroked her back as she calmed down "babe are you ok?" he asked deeply concerned Bella shock her head "no I think something's wrong" he looked really panicked now as he quickly scooped her up and raced outside to his car.

Once she was safely inside his truck he raced to the rez hospital hoping something wasn't terribly wrong with her.

**I no I no its a really short chap it wasn't planned as that but its just to wet your appetite for the next one promise I won't make you wait long for it please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I genuinely smile at the reviews I get please keep them coming. I hope I don't disappoint with this chap and I am sorry if it's not in the way you want me to go.**

**Again just want to apologise for any typing mistakes I do re-read it once I am done but I obviously don't catch them **

**With the help of a good friend of mine who encouraged me to make this chap a little longer I have with his help he edited this for me so thank you so much**

**Love through phasing**

_Chapter 14_

It was a week after Paul rushed Bella to the hospital they did countless tests to try and figure out what was wrong. Now Bella and Paul sat nervously in the doctor's office waiting for the results Bella seemed calm where as Paul seemed extremely nervous his leg wouldn't stop bouncing.

"Paul will you calm down please you are gonna make me nervous" Bella smiled at him and placed her hand on his leg causing him to stop.

"I'm sorry babe I just don't like the idea of you being ill" she smiled and kissed him "I'm gonna be fine ok" he nodded and sighed as he gripped her hand. They both jumped when the doctor came in "right Bella I have your results here".

He sat down and faced them "would you like me to tell you now or alone" he looked between them Bella shook her head "no its ok Paul can hear this" the doctor nodded.

"Well Bella I am sorry to say this but we found an abnormality in your blood work so we need to do further test to figure out exactly what it is" Bella squeezed Paul's hand tighter he could feel her fear all he wanted to do is wrap her up in his arms.

It took several days to finish all the tests and now they had to wait a few more weeks for more test results, Bella and Paul stayed at home with each other the entire time some of the guys would come by every now and then but usually they would leave them alone. Paul never let go of Bella and most nights Paul would wipe the tears off her face "it's going to be ok Bella" he said with watery eyes.

The night before they were due to get the final results Bella and Paul lay in bed "Paul I'm scared what if its something really bad" Paul tightened his arms around her waist pulling her closer "nothing bad is gonna happen babe ok you are fine in fact you are more than fine you are hot".

Bella gave a weak laugh as Paul crushed his body to hers and started ravaging her neck with kisses she moaned at the contact. Paul then pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately till they both fell asleep.

Bella awoke the next morning feeling very hot and satisfied she looked over to Paul and smiled even wider her god of a man was fast asleep he looked so peaceful like he had no care in the world. She tried to move away from him she loved being curled up to him but his unusual heat didn't help.

When he wouldn't let go Bella leaned closer and lightly kissed his lips "Paul honey lets go we have to get up for the doctors" she whispered he groggily opened his eyes and mumbled something like 'ten more minutes mom' which caused Bella to laugh.

After several attempts they both managed to get up and head to the doctors office. Again they sat nervously waiting for the doctor to come in Paul was his usual jumpy self. They both breathed a sigh of relief when he finally walked in and sat at his desk but then the look he gave them brought their fear and nerves right back.

"Well Bella I'm afraid it isn't good but it isn't as bad as it could be we found a dormant tumour that is slowly becoming active. You body is trying to fight it that's why you have been throwing up and feeling some fatigue".

Bella turned to face Paul and looked into his eyes which were filled with tears, but she wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel, whether she should feel relieved it isn't bad or fear that it still is something "we are gonna start you with some chemo therapy to reduce the size of the tumour and kill any of the active cells then once its smaller we will remove via surgery".

Bella just nodded along as the doctor talked she could feel Paul tighten his grip on her leg "I will prescribe you some medication to help with the side effects of the chemo". Paul sat up a little straighter "what exactly are the side effects" he asked "well she will get really tired and she may lose some of her appetite and some body weight also".

"Will I lose my hair" asked Bella timidly the doctor smiled and shook his head "no Bella you won't this type of radiation isn't that severe" Bella let out the breath she was holding. The doctor arranged the date of when she would start her first chemo and then bid them goodbye.

They collected her medication and then went straight home, as soon as she was safe inside the reality of it all finally hit her as she sat down on the couch she broke down and Paul tried his best to comfort her he placed her head on his chest saying "you are going to be ok" over and over again, but his in the back of his mind he feared the words wouldn't be true. After an hour Bella calmed slightly and so he gently picked her up and carried her to their room for the rest of the day and night were they laid in each others arms.

Bella lifted her head off his chest and looked at him and saw he had tears running down, "when shall we tell the others" Paul kissed her gently "tomorrow lets just enjoy our time together ok" Bella nodded and laid back down and sighed deeply taking in Paul's scent.

She loved how he smelt like the woods mixed in with a very masculine smell that was all Paul she rid her mind of everything but Paul what happens tomorrow is years away right now all there was, was her and Paul. All she was thinking of doing is spending as much time with Paul as possible.

The next day Bella slept right through the morning as Paul went to the kitchen to make her something special, as he brought the meal back he found her still asleep curled around one of the pillows he had been sleeping on.

The sight made him smile as he set the food on the nightstand Bella inched closer to him as if she could sense him in her sleep. He sat down next to her and gently shook her shoulder "Bella baby you need to wake up now, I've brought you something to eat".

Bella slowly opened her eyes her brown eyes fixed on his and she smiled "hey what time is it" Paul looked at the clock "it's nearly twelve" she shot up "why did you let me sleep so long" Paul stopped her from racing of the bed and laid her back down.

"I let you lie in because you need all the sleep you can get" the softness in his eyes and on his voice eased her mind. They enjoyed their meal in a comfortable silence when they where finished they both got dressed a sombre atmosphere rested between them.

Today was the day they were going to tell their friends and neither where looking forward to it one bit. Both Bella and Paul found meaningless jobs to delay there departure for as long as they could but eventually there was nothing left to do.

"I guess we should get going" said Bella with a sighed Paul just nodded and collected her coat not wanting her to freeze. "Come on" she said grabbing Paul's hand and leaving the house, they walked slowly hand in hand towards Sam's and Emily's home when the house came into view they both sighed "here we go" said Paul as he and Bella walked in through the open door.

**Hey you go, don't hate me I know some of you thought she would get pregnant but I didn't want to do anything too predictive. **

**Please review please**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I genuinely smile at the reviews I get please keep them coming. **

**If you haven't read the re-edit of my last chapter then please do so before reading this not much has change but some has thanks.**

**Love through phasing**

_Chapter 15_

To say everyone was shock was an understatement Bella and Paul had just told them the news no one really knew what to say to them. Emily as usual went into the kitchen and started baking Bella followed her.

"Emily" she called causing Emily to stop and turn to face Bella with tears in her eyes "oh Bella" she whispered Bella stepped to her and hugged her tight. "it will be alright Emily" she whispered "I know it will" Emily nodded into Bella's shoulder.

Once they were done they continued making some food to which all the boys were more than ready for Bella stared in shock as they all just piled in with more hunger then she had ever seen. She looked at Emily who just smiled "they eat more when they are upset".

Bella started to chuckle and soon she was full blown laughing all the guys stopped eating and stared at her in confusion soon Emily followed her as she burst out laughing both women left the men to their food.

Once Paul had finished his food he went in search of Bella and found both her and Emily sat on the sand looking out to see. Bella saw him and smiled "took your time didn't you" she and Emily chuckled as he sat down behing Bella forcing her to lay back on his chest.

"Well I was very hungry but the guys where arguing about who gets the food so we did some arm wrestling" Bella chuckled but Emily shot up "oh no you didn't" she shouted "if they have made a mess I will kill them" she ranted as she stormed off home leaving Bella and Paul laughing behind her.

Paul kissed her up her neck causing Bella to moan "everything will be alright won't it Paul?" he tightened his grip around her "yeah babe it is" she smiled "you really believe that" he nodded "yeah I do and I am gonna prove it to you".

He took her back to Emily's with instruction to stay put until he came back she nodded and smiled as she watched him leave. He called a few hours later and only talked to Emily. He gave her instructions to get Bella dolled up a task she happily obliged to do.

After several hours Bella was finally ready she came down just as Paul came through the front door she gasped as she saw him he was wearing a black shirt with a silver wolf pattern on the bottom and black pants and pumps he looked like a god.

Paul also gasped as he saw Bella she was wearing a dark blue strapless dress that came to her knees she was also wearing small heels and her hair was clipped to the side and curled she looked beautiful.

Paul smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her "you look beautiful" he whispered she smiled "you don't look to bad yourself". He chuckled "you ready to go" she nodded and waved goodbye to Emily and Sam.

He took her to a really fancy restaurant in Port Angelus and he truly wined and dined her and she loved every second. Once they where finished with their meal he took her to the beach in La Push and they spent most of the night walking along the beach just talking about everything and anything.

When they reached the house Paul lifted her bridal style and carried her into the house she was startled out of her laughter by all the guys shouting out surprise to her. Paul put her down as she gasped at everyone "what are you all doing here" she asked in wonder.

Paul went to Embry and then came back "I asked them to come I wanted everyone here that loves you" she scanned the crowd their was Emily and the guys plus her dad "what's going on Paul" she asked then gasped as he knelt on one knee in front of her.

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you with everything I am everything I have is yours I want to spend the rest of my life with you making you just as happy as you make me by just being here" Bella smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife" without even waiting for a beat she wrapped her arms around his neck and knelt in front of him and kissed him. Tears were free flowing down her face now and her smile was the widest she had ever smiled.

"Bella I need you to actually answer me" chuckled Paul "oh sorry yes of course yes" everyone cheered as Paul placed a beautiful white gold ring with a small diamond on the back. Bella gasped at the ring "is that ..." Paul nodded and looked towards her dad "yep its your grandmothers ring I asked your dad for permission to ask you to marry me he gave me it".

She rushed to her dad and hugged him tight "thank you" she said he nodded "all I want is to see you happy and tonight I got my wish" he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Everyone stayed well into the night celebrating along with Paul and Bella eventually everyone left leaving Paul and Bella alone. Bella started cleaning up when Paul stopped her and pulled her back against his chest "leave it till morning come with me".

She laughed as Paul guided her to their room "Paul let me just tidy up a little" she wined he shook his head as he closed their bedroom door "not a chance babe tonight the house can wait its all about you".

Paul spent several hours showing Bella exactly what he meant soon though Bella was extremely exhausted and fell into a satisfied sleep. Paul however got up and started to clean the house several hours later Bella awoke to find Paul's side empty. She got dressed and went to see where her future husband was she gasped in shock to see the house completely clean and Paul in the kitchen finishing up making breakfast.

"Paul what did you ...when did you..." Paul smiled "I know how you like things clean so I got up early and did the cleaning so you could have a lazy day at the spa with Emily today" Bella gasped "the spa?" she asked.

Before Paul could respond there was a knock on their door Paul answered and called out "Emily's here you better get dressed" Bella laughed as she rushed back and got dressed in record time she kissed Paul goodbye as she left with Emily.

He watched her with a smile on his face as she left "everything will be fine" he said out loud to no one in particular.

**There you go guys let me know what you think please**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I genuinely smile at the reviews I get please keep them coming. **

**Love through phasing**

_Chapter 16_

Bella walked lazily back to the house she felt rejuvenated after the trip to the spa with Emily. She was gonna have to do something extremely nice for Paul to make up for this day. At this time she just couldn't think of anything to do.

She smiled as she walked through the front door and smelled something good "hey babe" called Paul as he heard the front door open "hey, what smells good?" she asked in return.

Paul smirked "that would be my famous spaghetti bolognaise everyone loves it and I have decided to make it for you" Bella's smile grew wider "you know if you're not careful I will get use to this pampering and expect this all the time".

He just smirked at her and continued cooking Bella decided to help but he ushered her out of the kitchen so she sat on one of the stools by the counter and happily watched him move about the kitchen.

Once dinner was finished and eaten they retired to the bed room and just held each other all night both fell asleep listening to the sound of each others heartbeats.

Paul awoke first he smiled at Bella as she lay sound asleep he got up quietly and went to make some breakfast before he could start a wolf call came from the woods he quickly wrote a note and ran out of the house phasing as soon as he got to the woods.

'Hey what's going on?' he asked 'got a trail it's quite strong otherwise I wouldn't of pulled you away from Bella' said Sam. Paul reached the rest of the pack and nodded to Sam as they started following the trail.

It led them to a clearing where three vampires they were surrounding a young couple that had made the mistake of hiking in the woods. The pack crept out of the woods and into the clearing Sam growled which caught the vamps and humans attention.

The humans gasped the vampires looked shocked for a second before they snarled back. Before the humans could comprehend anything the vamps attacked the pack destroyed them easily luckily the young couple had run off during the fight thanks to Embry who had crept near them to scare them off.

Once the vampires had burned Paul ran back home and phased back before emerging from the wood. He expected Bella to be up and in the kitchen but to his surprise she wasn't the note he had left was still on the counter.

"Bella!" he called no answer he went searching for her he found her still in bed in the same position he had left her in "Bella? Babe" he knelt on the bed near her and gently shook her "Bella baby, please wake up".

Still there was no response he shook her a little bit harder "Bella! Bella wake up" but still she wouldn't wake up. He quickly scooped her up and rushed out the door and ran all the way to the hospital.

"Someone help me please!"He shouted doctors and nurses scrambled towards him they quickly took Bella off him and wheeled her away. He wasn't allowed to follow so he nervously sat down in the waiting room tapping his leg.

Various women in the waiting room gave him lustful looks patients and staff alike but he paid no heed to them and he fixed his eyes on the door Bella went into.

He was so focused on the door he didn't notice some one sat down next to him until he felt a hand on his leg causing him to jump. He looked up to see Michelle he groaned "what do you want?" he didn't even stray his eyes away from the door and spoke.

"Paul don't be like that, you seem tense I just come over to see how you were?" Paul shook her hand away "Bella is in there" he nodded towards the door "so?" she asked he looked at her incredulously.

"So? She is the love of my life and she is in there fighting for her life and you say so" he had stood up as he ranted at her raising his voice as he went. Michelle got pissed "love of your life come of it Paul you forget I know you" she sauntered up to him.

"I know you like girls who can fuck you and keep fucking you until your completely spent you know I'm that girl Bella is a nun she cant give you what I can" he grabbed her wrists and yanked her off him "if you ever touch me again I will kill you"

He said the last part quietly so no one but her could hear and before she could respond the doctor called him he quickly left and followed him leaving Michelle alone embarrassed and pissed off.

**Tell me what you think please I need all the love possible**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I genuinely smile at the reviews I get please keep them coming. Sorry for the lateness in updating computer been playing me up.**

**_Love through phasing_**

_Chapter 17_

Paul stood over Bella as she slept he looked tired and withdrawn. It had been several days since he rushed Bella into the hospital she had yet to wake up.

Everyone from the rez had come by to check on her trying to convince him to go home and sleep but he refused to leave her side.

Soon the lack of sleep and proper food took its toll he couldn't keep his eyes open as he sat beside her bed. He lent forward and rested his head on his arms and fell asleep he grasped her hand in his as they both slept.

He was awoken later on when his hand started moving he looked up in hope of seeing her eyes staring at him. Her eyes remained closed she seemed to be having a nightmare one she couldn't wake from.

"Bella baby please wake up, please baby I need you" he whispered to her all the response that Bella gave was to whimper and frown. Paul sighed "what's going on inside that head of yours baby, I wish I could help just be strong and fight your way back to me".

He kissed her head then sat back down laying his head down once again and falling into a fitful sleep.

_Bella opened her eyes to a strange sight she could see the moon and stars "why am I outside, I fell asleep in bed didn't I?" she stood up and looked around. It seemed she was in a clearing but not the one she knew so well._

"_Hello" she called out as best she could but her voice came out no louder than a whisper "where am I?" she wondered to herself. She started walking hoping to see something or someone that could explain where she is._

_She walked for what seemed like hours when she finally came upon a small campsite she noticed the style from pictures she had seen._

"_This is a real Indian camp wow" was all she could think to say as she slowly walked into the camp various men and women were about all stopped to stare at her._

_Feeling rather self-conscious under their gaze she kept her eyes ahead of her soon the curiosity got the better of her and she started to look around._

_Various women were making baskets and others were making clothes and rugs. Beside the big fire in the middle were some people she assumed making food but she couldn't tell form where she stood._

_Various men stood tall and proud looking down at her their hands on their daggers in case anything happened. _

_After a while of looking around she stopped and placed a hand to her heart and head and knelt down. A dizzying feeling washed over her causing her breathing to quicken and her cheeks to flush an elderly woman seeing her in such a way took pity on her and came up to her._

"_Child what is the matter?" Bella looked into the soft warm eyes and made a small smile "I don't know I don't feel very well" she replied._

_The old woman smiled and gripped Bella's arm "come with me" she commanded softly. Bella walked slowly with the woman up to a rather large hut._

_The woman guided her in and bid her lay on her bed whilst she fetched the medicine man. Bella took a look around while she waited the hut was sparsely decorated a few mats lined the floor around the edge of the hut. _

_A large pot graced the middle above a small fire around the fire lay several animal skins she assumed were used for sitting on._

_Soon the woman and a man Bella assumed to be the medicine man came in he spent a few minutes touching Bella's head and stomach then he left only to return after a short while._

_He gave Bella something to drink which instantly made her feel better "thank you" she said gratefully._

_The man nodded his head in response then left again leaving Bella and the woman alone "do you feel better child" asked the old woman as she stirred something in the pot._

_Bella nodded the realised the woman had her back to her "yes I do thank you" Bella slowly walked over to her and sat beside her._

"_Can you tell me where I am?" asked Bella the woman looked at her confused "I know I am on an Indian reservation I just need to know which one and where it is"._

_The woman nodded her understanding "this is the Quileute reservation this land is called La Push unfortunately what the pale face call the surrounding land I could not tell you" Bella smiled gratefully._

"_That's ok I know this land now this will sound like a very strange question" Bella said to which the woman turned ready to hear "what is the year"._

_The woman looked even more confused "have you hit you head child is that why you know this land yet do not know and now need to know the year" Bella shook her head._

"_No I haven't hit my head just please tell me I am not sure what is going on" Bella begged the woman took pity on her and told her the year _**(sorry readers I am not sure of the year so I won't put it in here I did try and find it but my internet was playing up so I couldn't).**

_Bella's eyes grew wide "oh no, no, no, no" she shook her head and hugged her knees "no this can't be happening its impossible" she muttered to herself over and over again. _

_Until a hand on her shoulders stopped her causing her to look up "yes Bella it can" came the soft voice "who...who are you and how do you know my name" he smiled as he crouched down next to her._

"_I have watched over you ever since you walked through my woods and met your love in the form of a wolf" she looked closer at the man "are you Taha Aki?" he smiled and nodded his head._

"_Yes I am here to help guide you onto the correct path" Bella looked confused "I don't understand" he helped her stand and guided her back to the forest._

"_Bella your mind is here but your body remains earth bound like our spirit warriors, they have done so many times" she stared at him in shock at his words "but ...but that is impossible". _

_Taha Aki chuckled at her "for someone who has no blood ties to out people no but here you are" Bella's head seemed ready to explode until she realised they had stopped walking._

_They stood at the top of a cliff looking down into a beautiful valley "wow" she whispered causing Taha Aki to nod in agreement "a sentiment shared greatly" he replied._

_She looked down and had to grip his arm before she fainted "what are we doing here?" she asked curiously. He smiled at her again "here is where we part your next step will get you on your journey on the right path"._

_She looked down at her feet "what! 'My next step' that leads me straight of this cliff" she looked to him hoping he was joking with her but he stood there nodding and grinning at him._

"_Have faith Bella and walk" he turned away from her and walked back to is village leaving her alone._

'_Have faith he says' she thought to herself 'just take one step he says' she grumbled "I'd like to see you do this instead" she called out to no one in particular._

'_Ok Bella you can do this just reach your foot out and lean forward' she tried goading herself but it failed to work. She sighed 'come on Bella if you do this you may get to see Paul again come on now' that incentive seemed to do the trick as her foot lifted and hovered over the cliff._

_She forced herself forward and fell off the cliff the wind whipped around her for some reason panic never rose up in her. Even though she could see the ground quickly rising to meet her she knew somehow she would never feel it._

Bella's eyes shot open and with a gasped made her state known to the sleeping man beside her "Bella?" he asked sleep deprived eyes searched hers "Paul?"

Bella's eyes darted from Paul to the room around her then back to him "what happened?" she asked he sighed with relief at her voice and quickly pressed the button for the nurse.

"Your in the hospital baby, you've been in here for a few days unconscious we've tried so many things to get you to wake up, I'm just so glad your awake now never do that to me again" he stated.

Before she could respond he crashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss she was glad of. A cough broke them apart both moaning at the interruption "well I see Miss Swan seems ok" said the doctor as he chuckled at the young pair.

He examined Bella over and smiled "well Miss Swan you gave us quite a scare but I am happy to report everything seems fine we have an idea what happened to save all the long boring talk it was something to do with your medication which as be altered and sorted ok" Bella nodded and thanked him.

"You may go home tomorrow if I am just as satisfied with you in the morning ok" she again nodded to him and watched him leave.

She turned to Paul and sighed as he wrapped her as best he could in his arms "oh Paul I wish I could go home now" he nodded his agreement "me too baby its just one more night I aint going anywhere ok we can survive one more night here" she smiled up at him and made room for him to lay beside her.

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his heart "just one more night" she whispered into the air along with a sigh.

**What do you think I know its been a long time coming had trouble with this chap hope it was worth the wait let me know please**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I genuinely smile at the reviews I get please keep them coming. Sorry for the lateness in updating not had a chance to do any writing.**

**_Love through phasing_**

_Chapter 18_

Bella lay anxiously on the hospital bed today is the day she can go home, the doctor had given her the all clear she had called Paul awhile ago to come get her 'urgh what is taking him so long' she thought.

Finally he burst through the panting "Paul what took you so long?" he paused a moment for air then stood straight and gave her his 100 watt smile.

"Sorry babe I had some things to fix up before coming to get you" he gave her a small kiss before lifting her up bridal style "Paul! Put me down I can walk".

He just laughed "no way babe I'm carrying you like this all the way home" Bella was about to protest when she noticed the looks of several women in the hospital as they past.

Their mouths hung open as the 6ft tall half naked Indian god carrying her like she was made of nothing but air. Instead of complaining she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck laying her head in the crook of his neck.

He helped her into the car and raced around to the driver's side he quickly sped through the streets "Paul! Slow down what's the rush?"

He didn't say a word simply smiled at her and turned back to face the road, unsurprisingly they made it home real quick Paul again picked her up and carried her to the door.

"Paul put me down I want to walk through the door by myself" Bella begged Paul just chuckled and shook his head. It seemed effortless for Paul to keep hold of her and open the door.

She was finally put down once he had stepped through the door she made it a few steps inside before the lights turned on and everyone she loved jumped up and shouted "SURPRISE!"

She jumped in surprise before bursting out laughing "oh my... What are you guys doing here?" she turned to face Paul when she heard his chuckle.

"Did you have something to do with this?" she accused he just chuckled and moved out of her way before she could hit him.

"Bella I am so glad your well and back home" smiled Emily as she came to give Bella a hug, Jared was next "yeah Bells Paul's been driving us nuts for the past week" Bella chuckled and Paul came up and smacked him over the head.

Bella sat with Paul on the porch watching the gang she had never felt so at peace she leaned back into Paul and sighed "everything alright babe" Paul asked.

With out saying a word Bella just nodded and snuggled up further into Paul's warmth so soon fell fast asleep. Paul gently carried inside and laid her down on the bed, he gave her a kiss and then went back downstairs.

"Hey dude, where's Bella at?" asked Quil "she fell asleep so I laid her down" shrugged Paul he sat down with the guys and finished his food.

Later that night Paul was alone clearing up the back garden "I can't believe how messy the guys are" he muttered to his self "they could have at least stayed to help clear up".

"I'll help" said a voice he turned in shock surprise colouring his face at the newcomer Michelle was stood leaning against the porch railing. She had on a plain pair of jeans and a button up shirt.

"Erm ok thanks Michelle" he turned back again and carried on they both worked on silence neither really talking.

Once they had finished Paul offered Michelle a drink they sat on the porch "thanks Michelle for doing this" she nodded and smiled and walked back into the kitchen to get another couple of beers.

"Here you go Paul, can we sit inside its getting quite chilly here" she asked he nodded and moved inside with her.

Paul sat on the couch idly sipping his beer "Paul can I ask you something" he nodded "why did you choose Bella over me" he sighed.

'Because she is my soul mate my imprint' he thought "well because what we had Michelle was just physical with Bella it's that and more there's real feeling I love her with all my heart".

After several minutes Paul started feeling strange he felt like the room was spinning around him. He lifted his drink then stopped looking at the bottle and then at Michelle who sat with a smug smile on her face.

"What ... wha ... what have you ..." he slurred "what have I done Paul" Michelle laughed as she stood up and straddled Paul who tried to push her off but all his strength had gone.

"I only slipped a little something in your drink well a big something I know how hard it is to make you drunk. This is just to relax you don't want you getting to excited yet if you do you'll wake Bella and I'm sure she doesn't want to see this"

**Sorry its short but wanted to leave it hanging its a way to get a few more chaps out of it**

**Please review **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for your reviews I am sorry I have made you wait had a really hard time in getting into writing any of my stories. I hope this chap makes up for it.**

**_Love through phasing_**

_Chapter 19_

Bella slowly awoke to the sun light hitting her face through the open window she smiled as she noticed a figure sat on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Hey" her smiled faded a little as Sam came forward "oh sorry Sam I thought you were Paul" Sam smiled a little but the fact that it didn't reach his eyes like normal had her worried.

"Sam what is it?" she looked around the room "where's Paul?" she started to panic before Sam stopped her.

"Bella calm down please" he managed to get her sat back down on the bed "Bella I don't want to be the one to tell you this but I have to" he took a deep breath.

"Something happened last night to Paul" Bella's eyes widened with panic "Michelle came to help him last night to tidy away and she ..."

Sam seemed very reluctant to finish the sentence but Bella had gotten the idea "she seduced him didn't she" Sam couldn't say anything he just nodded "and they did do ... it didn't they?" again Sam nodded.

Bella clutched her heart the pain she felt coursed through her into every part of her being she felt like she couldn't breathe.

She tried to stand up but the moment she stood her legs gave way and she fell in a heap on the floor the tears flowed down her face.

Sam could her the boys trying to restrain Paul from coming up here he quickly wrapped his arms around Bella as Emily joined him.

"Bella's there's another bit to it please calm down" Emily said as she brushed Bella's hair out of her face.

Bella managed to calm down enough to hear Sam "Bella you know that when we phase we see everything that's gone on since the last time we phased".

Bella nodded "well we saw what had actually happened Bella he didn't betray you she put something really strong in his drink she knew it was virtually impossible to get him drunk we don't know what she used but it was string enough to almost knock him out"

Sam knelt in front of Bella "his strength was gone he had no control of himself she in a way raped him Bella do you understand"

Bella looked up into Sam's eyes then bolted straight up she rushed out the bedroom door and down the stairs. The living room was empty so she carried on into the back garden and there was Paul pacing back and forth.

Bella ran to him and practically jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck Paul momentarily shocked stumbled back before wrapping his arms around her waist.

She cried into his neck as tears fell down his face "I'm so sorry Bella I couldn't stop her I tried" she stopped his words by pressing her lips firmly to his.

She pulled back "don't say anything Paul I know what happened you have nothing to be sorry for" she kissed him again even deeper than before.

After a little time she finally released her hold on him and turned to face Sam who had followed her out, Paul kept his arms tightly around her waist whilst she talked.

"Sam I want something done about Michelle she will just keep trying stunts like this until she gets Paul" she stated "that will never happen babe" whispered Paul in her ear.

"I know that Paul but I just cant be dealing with her when I'm trying to get better she's only done one thing so far and I am already getting tired" she explained.

Sam nodded his head in agreement and Bella smirked "I have just the thing to do as well the only thing is I will need to talk to the elders and yourself as well"

Sam thought a moment then went inside to use the phone after a few minutes he came out "ok Bella I'll take you to the elders now" Bella nodded turned and kissed Paul before following Sam.

**I hope this chap was worth the wait just to let you know the next chap will be the last chap for this story and it really will be this time ok there is only so much I can do to these guys they need something nice to happen to them.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here it is the very last chapter I just wanted to say thank you all for the amazing reviews you have given this being my first long story the help and encouragement I have received from you all has been wonderful.**

**I am gonna miss writing this story but I am glad so see the response I have gotten from you all thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chap.**

**_Love through phasing_**

_Chapter 20_

Bella paced back and forth in the living room waiting for the guys to come out it had taken some convincing but the elders finally did agree to her idea. Sam was now showing the guys what the plan was whilst Bella had explained to Emily.

She decided to make herself useful and started helping Emily in the kitchen no soon had she started she heard the boys laughter she glanced outside and saw them all emerge from the woods.

She quickly ran out the door "well what do you think?" she asked as she nervously waited for them.

Paul smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist "it's a great plan Bella" he whispered causing her to smile she looked to the other guys.

Embry, Quil, Jake and Jared all smirked at her "who knew you could be so evil" quipped Jared as they all walked past her and into the house.

Bella sighed with relief as she followed them inside the boys started talking adamantly about her idea until Leah rushed in "she's coming this way".

Everyone jumped into action the guys all ran out of the back door into the forest Paul gave Bella a kiss that took her breath away before helping her get on top of Leah. He also helped Emily onto Sam before watching them ride off into the trees.

Paul didn't have to wait long before there was a knock on the door he walked slowly to answer it knowing it would irritate Michelle to no end.

He finally opened the door with a smile which left his face immediately upon seeing her "what do you want Michelle?"

She smirked at him "I came to see Bella" she said as she pushed her way inside Paul gritted his teeth before following her.

"she's not here" Michelle spun around with the smirk still in place "you told her didn't you I cant believe it was that easy now we can finally be together" she sauntered up to him swaying her hips before wrapping her arms around his neck.

She was just about to kiss him when he gripped her arms and pulled them away from his neck and pushed her back she stared at him a little shocked before covering it with the smirk.

"I haven't told her anything she has gone for a walk with Leah and Emily in the woods some fresh air to help her get better" he moved away from her and started to walk to the back garden.

"I was just about to set off to find her so you can see yourself out the front door and do me a favour never return, I love Bella and no matter what you do that will never change" he didn't even glance back at her as he walked out the back door and into the woods.

He slowed his pace to see if she was following him and smirked when he heard her heavy footfalls trying to keep up with him. He made sure she could always see him but was far enough away that she assumed he didn't know she was there.

He finally came to the clearing and smiled as he saw the three girls chatting away "oh Paul there you are we thought you had gotten lost" Bella smiled as she walked up to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him both pretended not to noticed Leah and Emily slink off into the forest.

Paul broke the kiss and smiled he whispered in her ear "she's almost here" he chuckled in her ear "what's so funny?" she asked.

"I can hear her from miles away she's not exactly dressed for a trip in the woods" Paul explained Bella started laughing under her breath.

She kissed Paul again before they both heard a cough and broke apart the looked behind Paul and smirked Michelle stood with a hand against a tree for support. She was breathing heavily gasping for air as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"What do you want Michelle?" Bella asked with as much venom in her voice as she could which caused Michelle to smirk at her once she got her breath back.

Michelle finally after what seemed like hours walked towards them "I have come to tell you something Bella" she stopped a foot away from the pair.

She looked at Paul quickly before gazing back at Bella "Paul didn't want you to know this he wanted to keep you in the dark but I know how sick you are and I just couldn't live knowing what I know" Bella rolled her eyes at the dramatics of her story.

"I know this will hurt but in the long run you will be better off I couldn't live with myself if I went along with Paul sneaking behind your back and all I wanted t..."she was cut off.

"You can stop there Michelle I know what you are gonna say and I also know the truth I know Paul didn't cheat on me he cant its physically impossible for him to" Bella responded as Paul tightened his arms around her.

Michelle smirked "oh but he did Bella the very night you came back home from the hospital" Bella put her hand up to stop her.

"Michelle I know what happened that night I know you drugged him" Bella smirked back at her as Michelle's smirk lost some of its edge before going back.

"let me guess he told you I drugged him right oh Bella how naive can you get I mean come on seriously I can get any man I want whenever I want I have no need for drugs" Michelle sounded very proud of that fact.

"No Michelle you cant get any man you want I know of several men that wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman on the planet" Michelle looked pissed "come on then Bella where is this proof? Huh where? I'll tell you where its no where you just want to believe he wouldn't cheat on you because you could never get a guy like him again so you are willing to believe what ever shit comes out his mouth".

Michelle had expected Bella to look hurt but was taken aback when Bella started laughing she soon stopped and nodded to Paul who kissed her on the cheek before running back to the edge of the forest.

"You want to know how I know Michelle well here is the proof" she moved to the side so Michelle could see seven giant wolves emerge from the tree line.

Michelle gasped in fear as they slowly made their way towards them all but Paul stopped several feet away Paul walked closer and stopped as Bella moved back into place.

She leaned against Paul and stroked his fur Michelle foolishly believing the wolf was tame stuck her hand out to stroke the wolf.

She quickly moved her hand back as the wolf growled at her she looked shocked as Bella smiled at her whilst stroking her hand up and down the wolfs head.

"I take it you have never seen Paul like this Michelle" Bella smirked at her Michelle managed to shake her head out of its trance.

"You think this beast is Paul now I know your physically sick Bella didn't realise you were mentally sick to" Michelle spat back without the usually venom in her voice.

Bella laughed Michelle was about to respond when the wolf phased back into a man back into Paul right before her. She stood with her mouth wide open as Bella stood in front of a very naked Paul who quickly found his spare cut offs beside Bella put them on.

"As you have seen Michelle Paul is a wolf he and the rest of the guys can transform into wolves to protect us from the cold ones" Michelle was about to stopped her when Bella held up her hand.

"You don't need to know what the cold ones are this is all you need to know" she stepped closer to Michelle.

"The thing with the wolves is that when they have phased into the wolf the memories of that wolf is shared with the rest of the pack so whatever Paul has seen or done or said is known by the rest the instant he changes, are you with me so far" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Michelle slowly nodded causing Bella to smile "good so the morning after you did what you did Paul phased to show Sam and the guys what had happened and they saw through his eyes and felt what he felt so they know you drugged him they felt his strength go they saw you and heard what you said".

Bella smirked at the dumb founded way Michelle looked at her "I think it was '_This is just to relax you don't want you getting too excited yet if you do you'll wake Bella and I'm sure she doesn't want to see this'_ so you see I do know what happened last night" Bella smirked at her.

"oh and Michelle remember when I said it was physically impossible for Paul to cheat on me" Michelle again dumbly nodded "well that's another you need to know about see cause the guys are wolves they also do what wolves do when they find their mate".

Michelle look confused Bella and cover her mouth before she laughed out loud "when they find the one that they are gonna spend the rest of their life with they imprint. Its like an invisible thread gets attached to the wolf and the imprint they cant be separate from each other for too long before the pain comes".

Bella walked up closer to Michelle "and the idea that Paul would touch anyone else let alone a skank like you is impossible the idea of fucking anyone that is not me his imprint makes him physically sick".

Bella moved back to Paul who stood smirking as he wrapped his arms around her again "so you see Michelle no matter what you do you can never break us apart I will be with Paul forever, I will marry him, I will have his children and I will grow old with him that is a certainty" Paul tightened his hold on her in response to her words.

"so don't fuck with me Michelle because all of these wolves has volunteered to rip you to shreds if you try any shit like this again, though I would suggest leaving town it would be safer for you" Michelle looked pale as she bolted away running for her life.

Bella smirked as she watched her run as the guys laughed "man Bella that was even better then I thought it was gonna be" praised Quil as he high fived Embry.

Same even chuckled "yeah it was good lets go back to Emily's I don't know about you guys but I am hungry" all the boys agreed and ran of towards her house leaving Sam and Emily walking slowly behind.

Bella and Paul remained where they was "did you mean what you said Bella" Bella smiled and the uncertainty in Paul's eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck "yes Paul I want to marry you I want to have your children I know now that it is what I am meant to do".

Paul smiled as he lifted her up bridal style and kissed her as he carried her back to Emily's he had never been more happier in this moment than he had in his entire life he couldn't wait to start his family with Bella.

**There you go that's it the final chap please review and let me know what you all think please.**


End file.
